Just Trying To Relax
by Colie88
Summary: James rolled his eyes and replaced his hands on her back, rubbing in small motions. "Now, why do you think that's the only reason I'm in here?"


_Wow! It's been awhile! A LONG while! Here is a one shot I found slightly amusing to write. And I promise I have a new multi chapter story in the works. But its not going to be posted until I've finished or nearly finished it. The good news is I have the first two chapters and half the third written. You'll have to live with little ones like these till then. _

_Enjoy! _

****

The warm water fell over her skin, relaxing her as much as any massage would. It washed away her aches and pains and warmed her skin. She was miserable, but in the end, everything would be worth it. The huge bulge of her belly didn't itch for once and the baby within seemed to calm down as the water streamed over her belly, giving her sore, over stretched muscles a break from all those punches and kicks. Warm water just made everything feel better. Even her aching back.

Lily let out a content sigh and dipped her head backwards, letting the water open the pores on her scalp. James was right. A shower did make her feel better. And less grouchy and itchy. A sudden burst of cold air made her open her eyes and she glared.

"I've told you, I'm not in the mood for that." Lily said, folding her arms across her bare chest, water streaming over her head and body.

"Good thing I don't want that then, huh?" James gave her a half grin closing the curtain behind himself.

"Then why are you intruding on what was a lovely shower?"

James shook his head. Two more months and he'd have a normal Lily. A not so temperamental wife and a baby. Which was something he couldn't quite wrap his head around yet. "Can you blame a guy for wanting to be close to his wife?"

"In my shower? Where I'm trying to relax, ALONE? Which you suggested by the way. Why can't you just take your own-"

James knew better than to argue and pulled Lily toward him, then turned her so her back was to him. "Lily, shut up," he said. When she said nothing, he chuckled. "I love you, quit giving me that look," He didn't need to see it to know it was an appalled, open mouthed glare that rested on her face.

"Get out of my shower."

Instead of answering, she felt James' hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. That, with the still warm water falling on her felt like heaven and she let out a soft moan. Then she batted him away. "Stop! I don't want sex!"

James rolled his eyes and replaced his hands on her back, rubbing in small motions. "Now, why do you think that's the only reason I'm in here?"

"Because it's the only reason you're ever in here with me."

"Why, Lily, I'm appalled that you would think that. I'm a loving, caring, handsome, husband-"

"That's up for debate," Lily muttered.

"And I would never take advantage of you like that. Besides-"

"That's also up for debate,"

"Did you know there are other ways to be..er..intimate other than sex? Like this. It's called- "

"Intruding on your wife's shower,"

" A Massage. Maybe you've heard of them. I hear they work really well people that are going to have a baby."

Lily broke the silence a few minutes later. "You don't fool me. You're trying to get on my good side."

"Possibly, but only because I told Sirius he could crash here before he took off for his trip tomorrow."

Lily stiffened. "You what! James! I don't want company! I'm huge. A whale in fact and...oh..rub right there..no back. Yea, right there. It hurts there pretty bad."

James almost snorted. "There?" When she nodded her head, he grinned. Problem averted.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook for the Sirius invite."

James let out a tiny laugh. "I think it does."

"But it doesn't."

"Says the woman who is putty in my hands."

"Says the man that will be joining his best friend on the couch." Lily retorted, though there was really no force behind the words. She really was enjoying this massage a little too much.

"Ouch."' When she didn't say anything, he added, "Does this mean he can stay?"

"I guess, since he's probably already here."

James kissed her neck. "Love you."

"Just keep rubbing my back and maybe I'll forgive you."

James heard the grin in her voice and kissed her shoulder. "Your wish is my command."


End file.
